Saigo no Senkyo
by Spooky Boogie
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Rin abandonara Assiah para regresar a Gehenna? Y que años más tarde vuelva, pero no igual a como se fue. Las cosas pueden terminar no del todo bien para nuestros gemelos. Pésimo summary, pero pasen y juzguen ustedes. Reeditando Capítulos
1. Adiós

Disclaimes: Ao No Exorcist su maravillosa historia y personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kazue Kato. Solo que yo me los robo un rato para hacer este fic

Bueno... este es mi primer fic de ANE y es la primera vez que intento con uno como este. Solo espero haber echo algo decente y agradable para su lectura, ojala que les guste :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1. Adiós<strong>

- Bueno… con que este es el final – Se dijo para sí el mayor de los Okumura al momento en que levantaba la cabeza para dirigir la mirada perdidamente al techo de la celda donde se encontraba como si con eso pudiera lograr salir de allí.

Lo habían encerrado en un lugar de mala muerte, no había ventanas ni un lugar por donde se pudiera filtrar si quiera un rayo pequeño rayo de luz, haciendo que todo estuviera sumido en una penumbra total, donde a penas y difícilmente podía distinguir donde pisaba. Las paredes estaban agrietadas y con huecos donde podían tener refugio pequeñas alimañas y bichos rastreros, que acompañaba al joven demonio en su estadía. Y no muy diferente al estado de la pared estaba el piso de madera vieja que tenía un terrible hedor, tenía un olor terrible a podrido, parecía que nunca la cambiaran porque en gran parte de ella se podía ver como prosperaban los microbios, permitiendo que crecieran hongos y moho por doquier.

- Quizás… quizás esta sea la mejor opción… para todos – concluyo bajando la mirada al piso y resignándose a lo que le deparaba el destino

- *No te engañes* - alguien le hablaba, pero no había nadie en ese frío y oscuro lugar, por más que buscaba encontrar de donde y de quien era esa voz no podía encontrar a nadie ni a nada, solo estaba él, él y nadie más.

- Quién eres! – le interrogo

- *Tú sabes muy bien quien soy* - le contesto

- No seas cobarde, SAL! – Le exigió

- *Sabes muy bien que no quieres que este sea el fin* - aquella voz ignoraba lo que le decía, simplemente le seguía hablando como si nada - *Vamos, sabes muy bien que deseas acabar con todos ellos*

Rin abrió los ojos, porque esa voz desconocida le decía eso, no, él no podía querer algo así – N-no, eso no es verdad – negó cerrando sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza rápidamente en muestra de negación

- *Lo es, y lo sabes muy bien* - le estaba llevando la contraria - *sabes que sería más fácil rendirte a tus verdaderos deseos* - de qué estaba hablando? Cómo podía decir esas cosas? Rin no era esa clase de persona

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando! – con cada palabra iba elevando su voz, de verdad le resultaban muy molestas esas palabras – Yo nunca haría tal cosa! – lo seguía negando

- *No te mientas más!. Todos te tienen miedo, eres un demonio, nunca vas a ser aceptado por ellos. Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo!* - el oji-azul cerro sus puños, esas palabras por algún motivo lo afectaban mucho y no podía evitarlo - *sabes perfectamente que quieres destruirlos a todos y a todo, hacerlos pagar. Sabes… que quieres dejar salir a tu verdadero ser. Al que le emocionan los combates y ver todo ser consumido por grandes llamas azules. Acéptalo, ya no está ese viejo, ya nada acá vale la pena, sería mucho más fácil volver a Gehenna con tu verd-*

- CALLATE! – se había hartado de escuchar, y la fuerza que había ejercido en sus puños era tal que se había clavado las uñas en la palma de su mano, ocasionando que esta sangrase – no sabes nada de mí como para decir eso! – le reclamaba en gritos a lo que fuera que le hablara

- *Que no sé nada de ti dices. Te equivocas, yo sé mucho más de ti que lo que sabes tu mismo*

- P-pero qué dices? – le interrogo abriendo los ojos de par en par hasta que ya no pudiera – QUIÉN ERES! – le exigió, ya estaba cabreado de todo

- *Qué quién soy?* – repitió – *soy nada más y nada menos que tu verdadero ser, aquel a quien has estado negando todo este tiempo*

La sorpresa de Rin no paraba de incrementarse – M-MIENTES!

- *No miento, todo lo que he dicho no son más que verdades* - dijo con una voz inmutable y tranquila

- Y-yo no… no soy así… - sus piernas le habían empezado a flaquear

- *Te equivocas de nuevo, si lo eres, solo que siempre lo has intentado negar. O es que nunca te has dado cuenta de lo bien que te has sentido cuando dejabas a la ira controlarte y ser dominado por las llamas y tus verdaderos deseos?*

- B-basta… para ya... no sigas – le pidió al que decía ser su verdadero ser, ya no se podía mantenerse más tiempo de pie, sus piernas le traicionaron y cayó pesadamente de rodillas contra el piso. Aquella voz tenía razón aquellas veces donde había perdido el control se sentía bien, el no preocuparse por como resultarían las cosas y olvidarse del dolor.

- *Vamos ríndete a tu verdadero ser, olvídate del dolor y las preocupaciones, acaba con todo aquello que te atormenta y te daña*

- N-no puedo! – intentaba luchar consigo mismo y con sus impulsos, pero la sangre demoniaca que recorría sus venas se alborotaba y le decía que cediera, que todo sería mejor una vez que lo hiciera

- *Si puedes. Y también puedes evitar este destino*

- Q-qué? – estaba incrédulo ante lo que le decía

- *Como te dije, lo puedes evitar fácilmente* - le afirmo la voz

- Cómo? – estaba cediendo, realmente estaba cediendo a lo que se le decía que hiciera

- *Fácil, solo tienes… que volver a Gehenna* - lo decía en serio. Si Rin quería seguir viviendo solo tenía esa única opción, la de rendirse a su lado oscuro para olvidar el dolor y no seguir sufriendo y volver a Gehenna - *y bien… que elegirás?*

- Y-yo… - aún había duda en su corazón – yo… volveré – le contesto por lo bajo. Su corazón se había rendido a la oscuridad que habitaba en los más profundos rincones de él.

De repente frente a sus pies se empezó a abrir un agujero negro que se le era familiar, si, definitivamente ya lo había visto hace algún tiempo, cuando todo recién y empezaba, aquello que se formaba frente a él no podía ser otra cosa que la puerta a Gehenna. Lentamente se iba ampliando y tomando la forma que él recordaba haber visto esa noche.

- Hijo mío, al fin has decidido volver con tu padre – esa voz… esa horrible voz, no podía ser de otro sino de Satanás – Rin solo se mantuvo inmutable y en silencio – Vamos, cruza la puerta y vuelve – le incito con una terrorífica voz

Aún se mantenía en silencio, hasta que le habló - Esta bien…, pero antes tengo una condición… - seguía hablando por lo bajo con su cabeza gacha, causando que su pelo le cubriera los ojos – me enseñaras como controlar mis poderes – estaba decidido con lo que quería hacer, ya había tomado una decisión definitiva

- Esta bien, acepto tus términos – empezó a reírse con una risa macabra, que a más de uno le habría helado hasta los huesos y congelado el corazón, después de todo al fin había logrado que su hijo estuviera de su lado, había obtenido lo que quería – Ahora… cruza la puerta y regresa a casa

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacía la puerta que se habría a sus pies, pero se detuvo antes de llegar, se volteo y dio un último vistazo a Assiah antes de partir – Adiós… - con otro paso entro al portal que conectaba a Assiah y Gehenna para desaparecer en él y que este se cerrara tras de sí.

Habían transcurrido 2 años desde que el mayor de los Okumura había desaparecido de la celda donde se le había encarcelado y junto con él la Kurikara, nadie tenía idea de cómo había logrado escapar, ya que, Yukio y Shura no estaban cerca como para ayudarlo y junto con Mephisto se encontraban bajo una dura y extrema vigilancia que aún hasta la actualidad tenían. Y sobre sus "amigos", aparte de haber sido observados constate y cuidadosamente, todos dudaban de que hubieran hecho algo para rescatarlo.

Las cosas estaban relativamente normal, de nuevo habían vuelto a ser como antes, los estudiantes de nuevo estaban recibiendo sus clases para exorcistas impartidas por Yukio, pero esta vez a Shura se le había ordenado que se quedara terminando de dar clases, pero… faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Ya no estaba el estudiante al que le solían llamar la atención por quedarse dormido en clases o porque sus notas en lo teórico fueran bajas, ya no estaba Okumura Rin, no, no todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora él era buscado por todo el Vaticano y los exorcistas de la Orden como algo de máxima prioridad, todos o más bien dicho, casi todos lo querían ver muerto.

* * *

><p>Si fue de su gusto con agrado lo continuo nwn<p>

Cualquier cosa no me maten *se arrodilla y cubre la cabeza con las manos* . (?). Tomatazos, elogios, amenazas de muerte, galletas o cualquier otra cosa las acepto en reviews :3 Que miren que así también me ayudan a mejorar en lo que pueda la historia.


	2. Ataque al Cuartel General

Disclaimer: Ao No Exorcist, historia y personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de Kazue Kato. Únicamente que yo me los agarro un rato para que hagan este fic

Nothing-Hikari, Alcatraces, Myobi Yagami, Myobi Yagami, midokiya, dayana, kitty, River94, Fierce Dark oni Link muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por dejar reviews, ojala y me digan leyendo :3

Lamento mucho la gran tardanza, de verdad que tuve problemas para actualizar, algunos mayores que otros u.u espero me disculpen y que puedan disfrutar del cap

.-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..

**Capitulo 2. Ataque al Cuartel General**

En una de las más altas torres de la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera se encontraba un joven exorcista observando todo lo que se encontraba debajo de él, ese lugar le recordaba a su hermano. Tenía la mirada perdida y estaba ensimismado con sus pensamientos, permitiendo que el viento ondeara acompasadamente sus castaños cabellos. Solo fue sacado de ellos por la llegada de una chica de hermosos ojos verdes que al estar cerca suyo le hablo

- Ya han pasado como dos años, no? Yuki-chan – decía posando sus ojos en la enormidad del cielo estrellado

- Si, que rápido pasa el tiempo – le respondió en un suspiro el menor de los Okumura – Debí haberlo protegido mejor – dijo casi inaudiblemente para sí, al tiempo que bajaba un poco la cabeza y la brillante luz de Luna bañaba su cara y se reflejaba en sus lentes causando que sus ojos no pudieran ser vistos.

- No te culpes de todo a ti, después de todo, todos contribuimos a que él se fuera. Lo tratamos de una forma detestable. Francamente, no lo culpo por la decisión que tomo… pero me hubiera gustado que no hubiera sido así

- Tal vez, tal vez aún no sea muy tarde, a pesar de que lo esté buscando debo protegerlo, se lo prometí a nuestro padre. Haré lo que pueda para hacerlo, aunque eso signifique… - lentamente se paró de donde había estado sentado y se quedo mirando un rato al manto negro lleno de estrellas adornándole a todo lo ancho

- Yuki-chan?- Shiemi se le quedo mirando un poco preocupada, preguntándose qué es lo que había querido decir con eso último y qué es lo que planeaba hacer

El menor de los gemelos se dio cuenta de esto y le pregunto – Shiemi-san, quieres venir al dormitorio a tomar algo? – y esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque esta no era una sonrisa sincera, solo era una que se había obligado asimismo a mostrar

- Ah, s-si – acepto su invitación todavía un poco confundida, pero no podía hacer mayor cosa en esos momentos, solo le restaba intentar averiguar qué fue lo que su amigo había querido decir y observar como continuaba el curso que las cosas estaban tomando.

Y ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio donde actualmente solo estaba Okumura Yukio.

Unas horas antes. Cuartel general de la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera

- T-tú… - intento pronunciar el paladín Arthur Augusto Angel, mientras que la herida que le habían infligido a su costado borboteaba sangre a montones y causaba que se le nublara la visión. Cada vez le costaba más hablar y sentía que sus parpados se volvían más y más pesados – no… no llegaras m-más lejos… - en un último intento, saco difícilmente la ultima bomba de agua bendita que le quedaba, y para evitar que su atacante la esquivase, se aferro con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a su tobillo, y una vez que ya no podía agarrarse más fuerte hizo que la bomba explotara levantando una densa cortina de gas.

*Flash Back*

En una gran habitación muy espaciosa tanto de ancho como de alto, con varios pisos, todos ellos dejando ver el centro circular de la misma, pintados con amarillos y rojos que no resultaban exagerados, y con unas columnas altas y con adornos dorados, donde la luz parecía inundarlo casi todo, se encontraban varías personas reunidas, discutiendo, lo que parecía, asuntos de gran importancia

- Se han detectado extraños movimientos de demonios de alto nivel en esta zona, se cree que son solo dos, pero siguen siendo un gran peligro. Angel se te asigna como misión investigar qué es lo que sucede, y si consideras que es algo que ponga en peligro a Assiah se te concede la autorización de la eliminación inmediata – le ordeno Grigori al actual paladín

- Entendido. Inspeccionare la zona hasta encontrar a esos demonios y encargarme de e-

- Me temo que eso no será necesario – le interrumpió una voz desde las sombras.

Todos los presentes buscaron con la mirada rápidamente de quien era la voz y donde es que estaba, hasta que se toparon con dos miradas que los observaban fijamente desde arriba. A algunos presentes les causaban temor esos ojos, unos eran de un azul intenso y tan penetrantes que pareciera que te pudieran atravesar con solo mirarte y su pupila brillaba de un rojo intenso como la sangre, mientras que los otro igualmente eran de un azul, pero este era uno más claro, recordaba al azul del cielo, pero por ser así no dejaban de ser intimidantes, eran un poco más grandes que los otros e igualmente su pupila era de un rojo sangre, pero a diferencia, estas se veían rasgadas, recordando a las de un gato.

- Sal de donde estés cobarde! – le demando el paladín al momento que se ponía en guardia y se preparaba para una posible pelea

- Con que te crees muy valiente, no? – estaba más que dispuesto a salir de las sombras y mostrarse ante todos – Tú quédate aquí, no creo que haga falta que me ayudes – esta vez se dirigía al que se encontraba a su lado, ordenándole que no interviniera

Aprovechando aquella persona se todavía no mostraba su cara Arthur decidió desenvainar su espada – Caliburn, dame tu fuerza – le pidió a su gran espada mata demonios mientras movía su mano por su empuñadura

- ¡Con mucho gusto, Arthur! – la espada accedió y él rápidamente la desenvaino

- Terminemos rápido con esto – dijo mientras se lanzaba desde donde se encontraba, para caer a donde se encontraba su oponente, dejando que la luz le iluminara y que esta revelara quien era a todos

- Pero si es! – dijo uno de los que allí se encontraba al conocer la identidad del que había logrado llegar hasta donde se encontraban

- Angel, detenlo y elimínalo! – le ordeno sin pensarlo ni por un segundo su superior, sabía que si no lo eliminaban, él los eliminaría a ellos

- Si – respondió acatando la orden que se le había dado y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el culpable de todo el alboroto

En respuesta a esto su contrincante rápidamente se quito lo que cargaba en la espalda, esto se encontraba guardado dentro de una funda roja, de la cual se deshizo en un parpadeo para mostrar lo que transportaba dentro suyo. Y esto no era otra cosa que la desaparecida Kurikara. Velozmente la de desenvaino permitiendo que unas llamas de un intenso azul abrazaran su cuerpo y que en su cabeza se pudiera notar dos flamas que hacían de cuernos, la mayoría de los que observaban reaccionaron intentando dar un paso atrás.

Pronto ambos se envistieron y se podía escuchar claramente el chocar del metal en todo el lugar, parecía que estuvieran igualados en poder, pues ninguno cedía. Continuamente chocaban sus espadas e intercambiaban algunos golpes. A veces alguno podía romper la defensa del otro y lograba alcanzarlo con el filo de su espada.

- No lo haces tan mal – se burlo el pelinegro, sin mostrar alguna muestra de la menor fatiga

- Tch – fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, pues a diferencia de él el rubio no se encontraba en excelentes condiciones

De repente de casi todos lados aparecieron refuerzos para apoyar al exorcista en su lucha, y por mucho que él quisiera terminar con ello él solo debía admitir que no podría hacerlo, así que solo se mantuvo en silencio

- Ahora! – fue lo único que exclamo uno de los que recién llegaban, esa era la señal para abrir fuego contra el invasor, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo

- No molesten – aquel que estaba envuelto en llamas solo los miro con indiferencia, y cada uno de los que había llegado para pelear en su contra empezó a ser consumido por las mismas llamas azules haciendo que se redujeran a nada

El paladín que había observado lo que había ocurrido solo lo miró con odio y frunció su seño, sin más volvió a embestir en contra del que se encontraba frente suyo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya este no estaba en el mismo lugar, se encontraba atrás suyo con su espada recargada de su hombro. Se pudo oír como algo goteaba, y es que de la espada del intruso resbalaban unas pequeñas gotas rojas, que se deslizaban por ella, hasta estar en la punta para luego caer. Sin embargo, esa sangre no era suya

De repente el paladín casi cayó al piso, pero se mantuvo de rodillas apoyándose en su espada, y debajo de él se podía ver como también empezaba a caer sangre. Sintió un gran dolor en su costado izquierdo y por instinto se llevo su mano a dicha zona, se pudo percatar de cómo tenía un profundo corte que le estaba haciendo perder grandes cantidades de sangres rápidamente. Podía ser que en ese pequeño instante que no lo había visto había recibido tal herida? A pesar de que sentía un gran dolor y que siquiera le costaba respirar, se volvió a poner de pie por más doloroso y difícil le resultara.

- Maldito… - fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras miraba como su oponente estaba tranquilamente parado frente suyo sin inmutarse

Nuevamente arremetieron el uno contra el otro, Angel esta vez había logrado cortarle un poco en la cara y luego de otro intercambio de golpes logro herirlo en la pierna, sin embargo, no fue más que un leve corte. Duraron un rato dándose embestidas y chocando espadas, pero el cansancio y heridas hicieron efecto, ya Arthur no podía más y cayó al pido luego de un ágil golpe que le fue propinado en el estomago.

*Flash Back End*

Angel había pensado que por lo menos le había podido causar un poco de daño, pues era el agua bendita más efectiva que tenía, pero a medida que el humo se iba disipando se podía ver como unos ojos penetrantes le observaban fríamente, al parecer no le había hecho nada, su último esfuerzo había sido totalmente inútil.

- Que patético – le recrimino al rubio en sus últimos momentos, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa burlona – con que este era el gran y poderoso paladín de la Orden – todo eso para él no había sido más que un mero juego, no le había representado mayor dificultad. Luego borro su sonrisa y frunció el seño – suéltame! – le dijo mientras movía rápidamente su pie para quitarse la mano del que yacía a sus pies de encima – alguien como tú no merece, puede ni debe tocarme, no eres más que basura – esta vez la mirada con la que lo veía reflejaba molestia y resentimiento, era una mirada fría que mostraba lo que sentía al mirar a aquella persona, que a pesar de no saberlo bien sentía un inmenso odio por ella.

Se volteo para darle la espalda y regresar por donde había venido – Espérame – le pidió él que hasta hace unos minutos observaba todo desde arriba, dando un salto desde donde estaba hasta caer en el primer piso y seguidamente subirse de un salto al hombro de su compañero

Ángel ya no podía mantener más sus ojos abiertos, había perdido una enorme cantidad de sangre por culpa del gigantesco corte que se encontraba en su costado, y también tenía una gran cantidad de heridas, definitivamente, no habían tenido piedad con él. Su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más frío y rígido, su vista se nublaba más con cada gota que perdía del preciado líquido rojo que necesitaba para vivir y poco a poco ya no podía mantener más sus ojos abiertos, ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Y así poco a poco fue cediendo al dolor y al cansancio, para cerrar lentamente sus ojos por última vez y exhalar su último aliento de vida mientras veía como se marchaban los dos intrusos y como todos y todo lo que quedaba se empezaba a consumir por llamas azules.

.-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..-~-..

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, perdonen si lo sintieron un poco raro, pero soy un FAIL total en escenas de acción e.e

Y Ahora…

**River94:** Jeje dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual :3 Y si sería interesante ver como serían las cosas si Rin fuera con papá Satán, ver como serían las reacciones de los demás y de cierto cuatro ojos que conocemos

**VanSoFan-Naome:** que bueno, eso era lo que intentaba y que bueno que tan bien te sirva para algo más xD Muchas gracias e intentare hacer los caps lo mejor posible para ustedes :3

**Myobi Yagami:** gracias por la review y he intentado en lo que más he podido de seguir tu consejo, la verdad es que asi tan pelado no quedaba muy bien, gracias :3

**Alcatraces:** ya veremos que pasara con Rin y su decisión, a mi también me gusta mucho el dark Rin y por eso no me aguante e hice este fic

**Nothing-Hikari:** gracias por amarlo con locura y pasión, me alegra que haya sido así :D es que ver a Rin cediendo a sus deseos demoniacos lo pone sexy (?)

En fin, les prometo que no me volveré a atrasar tanto como ahora a menos que de verdad no pueda y en caso de ello se los compensare :3 Cualquier queja, consejo, comentario, alago, insulto, tomatazos, amenazas de muertes o abrazos los acepto en reviews (?)


	3. Disculpas

Buenas, no sé si alguien siga aquí, pero si es así ruego me disculpen por haber dejado ésta historia de lado.

Debido a diversos motivos no la pude continuar. Entre ellos la falta de motivación y un terrible bloqueo que me había dado. La verdad me ha sentado mal saber que hay gente que está esperando a que continúe y que no lo haya hecho. De nuevo, pido me disculpen.

Si aún queda alguien aquí, y están dispuestos a seguirme leyendo puedo retomar este proyecto (no quisiera dejarlo incompleto). Lo único es que para evitar bloqueos publicaría con más calma, esto claro significa que el tiempo que me tarde lo retribuiré en la extensión del capítulo.

Si vuelvo con este fic, reeditaría los caps que ya están, ya que si han leído alguna de mis otras historias podrán ver que mi estilo ha cambiado. Por ello adaptaría los viejos caps a mi nuevo estilo e intentaría mejorarlos y extenderlos de ser posible.

En fin, si aún queda alguien aquí, vuelvo a pedir disculpas por mi ausencia y poco compromiso con éste fic.


End file.
